Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge
by Devils-Rose16
Summary: I suck at these, so I'm gonna tell you a finer point! Harry gets to give moldie voldie a good kick. Read the sequel: A Costly Defeat Thanx! R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and Voldemorts Revenge  
  
Chapter 1: THE LETTER  
  
" Why, Harry? Why me? I HATE you. You just had to go get me killed. I. Really. Hate. You. All this happening is your fault. It's ALL your fault. It's-"  
  
* * *  
  
"BOY! Wake up. Vernon's new secratary is coming over with his family to stay all summer while their house is re-built. They'll be here soon." Harry groaned inwardly. He forgot about that. The Hearts' house had caught on fire and was being re-built. George and Gabriella Heart had a daughter, Ginger, whom Harry had never met or seen. She was his age and Dudley was certainly looking forward to her arrival. He yawned as he sat up and stretched. He hurried and showered. DING DONG! They were here.  
  
"Boy, get the door!" his uncle yelled up the stairs. Harry sighed and dragged himself downstairs. He opened the door. A tall man with black hair and smiling brown eyes was standing there with a shorter woman that had white-blonde hair and wise, mischievous blue eyes. She had a grin on her face. Then there was their daughter. A little shorter than Harry, she had blood red hair curling down to her waist in a pony tail. She was wearing bellbottoms with holes at the knees. Then she wore a sleeveless red shirt that was an inch above her belly button and had a different colored sun. She had a silver belly button ring and had a fire tattoo curling around her left arm. She was wearing many multi-colored brace lets. She had pale white skin. But the strangest thing of all were her eyes. One was Violet and the other was bright red. She had a sullen expression and was glaring at no one in particular.  
  
"Greetings. May I take your bags?" Uncle Vernon had made him rehearse this millions of times. They handed him their bags and he took them up to the rooms they would be staying in. He heard a conversation floating up the stairs.  
  
"Vernon, who is that?"  
  
"My nephew. He goes to St. Brutus school for Incurable criminal kids." Vernon said shortly. Harry hated that lie. All the sudden his door was opened. It was Ginger.  
  
"Hi. What's your name? I figure I should know if I'm gonna be here all this dang summer."  
  
"Harry." he answered.  
  
"Your insane, aren't you? I heard you were. You don't seem like it though." Harry didn't answer to that. Ginger left.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear diary,  
  
What's up with him? He doesn't seem insane. I wonder if the Dursleys are lying. Geez, I wish that Dudley guy would stop bugging me. I think I should get to know Harry. After all, we're lying too. I miss Hillory. Why on earth do I have to go to Hogwarts this year? I'm gonna see if Harry wants to go on a walk.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next week Harry and Ginger became good friends. All was well until his birthday. Hermione had gotten an owl and as it flew in it looked very sad. It gave Harry a letter. Harry read it. After the shock sunk in, he began to cry.  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Is it too obvious? Please R/R. I will delete any flames. Merry Christmas! And I will make future chapters much more longer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
StarDreamer(I forgot the numbers at the end) 


	2. ?

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge  
  
Chapter 2: Bad news and Lily's song  
  
ALWAYS READ MY AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END!  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's so awful! I almost can't bear to tell you. He did it. He took her. She's gone! Hermione is DEAD! It isn't fair. Harry, Dumbledore said to come to our house for the rest of the summer and the funeral. I just can't believe it. We'll come tomorrow. At 12:00 noon.  
  
RON  
  
Harry swatted at his tears but they just kept coming. Hermione didn't deserve this. She was such a good person. It's my fault. Soon Ron won't be here. And it'll be my fault again. All my fault. What the heck did I do? I know we shouldn't have stolen from Snape's private stores but still, it was for a good cause. Why? Harry thought angrily. Why did he have so much pain and suffering? Screw it. This was not the time to ponder that. He had to not dwell. It was bad for him. Harry began to pack when the door swung open and Ginger danced in singing something that sounded like Blink182's christmas song. In July? " . . . Oh God I hate these satins helpers . . .And then I guess I must've snapped, because I grabbed a baseball bat, and made them all run for shelter, and It's Chr-" She stopped and arched an eyebrow. "Your not running away, are you?" Normally he would have laughed and struck up a conversastion. But he didn't laugh. "My friend was murdered." She couldn't keep her mouth shut. "You-Know-Who's work?" She clamped her hand over her mouth. Harry's eyes widened. "Your a witch! I'm a wizard!" he exclaimed to her. Her eyes traveled up to his forehead. It was there. IT. "Yeah. I'm Harry Potter. But I'm nobody without Hermione." She left after saying good bye. Harry sighed. How on earth would he get to sleep later?  
  
* * *  
  
He closed his eyes and met the sight of his mother. She beckoned to him and embraced him while saying soothing words. She laid him down into a bed.  
  
Oh sleep my poor son,  
  
you have been hurt,  
  
Be comforted,  
  
you have been burnt.  
  
Listen to,  
  
my voice and hear,  
  
tender things,  
  
and loving care.  
  
Feel my love,  
  
and let it keep,  
  
your heart safe,  
  
and let you sleep.  
  
Let it take,  
  
you to a place,  
  
of peaceful dreams,  
  
and a friendly face.  
  
Take care my son,  
  
I'll demolish your fear,  
  
tear down your worries,  
  
for I'll always be near.  
  
"Good night Harry. Sleep well. I love you." And Harry slept peacefully.  
  
Only to be awakened the next morning by a terrified scream. Petunia Dursley was shakingly pointing her finger to the spot next to him. One thing. It wasn't an empty spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? From now on I will post, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to make up for my short chapters. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry, I've gotten attached to cliffies. I swear, the next chapter will not be a cliffie. Do you like Ginger? Should she have actually like a different name and Ginger is her fake name? I want people to like my writing so I ask for advice because it will give it an interesting twist. In future chapters, I will need a name for someone (like moony, prongs)for 2 girls and 2 boys. How was the song? I'd like to say Thank You very much for my first six reviews to these people:  
  
Nuts ()-Thank you. How did you like this chapter?  
  
Ghetto-I'll write more. I promise and I'm glad you like it  
  
ksha2222-Thanks a bunch. Yes, that does count and as soon as I'm done posting this I'll read your story and review it!  
  
coolinb-I'm sorry! I'll write more. Is my schedule good enough?  
  
firecat ()- Am I really that mean? Well, I was hoping somebody would realize what happened. Your mind works similar to mine.  
  
Berty 'n Beans-Sorry. How was this?  
  
Thanks Everyone and always read my author notes at the end!  
  
STARDREAMER666 


	3. ?

Introducing: Harry Potter and the Revenge of Pink Clowns  
  
(KIDDING!)  
  
Harry Potter and the Revenge of Voldemort  
  
CHAPTER 3: In Which Lily Remembers  
  
"YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It can't be! We were rid of you years ago! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Petunia's wailed cries shook the room. Harry had his mouth open. "Hello, nice to see you to, Petty. Thanks for the warm greeting." A sarcastic voice replied curtly. "Mu-Mum? Your-Your alive! I-I missed you." Harry said in a soft tone. Lily now turned her attention toward him. "Harry. I missed you too. So much, my son. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry you had to grow up half-starved and abused, not getting the attention you needed and deserved. I am so sorry." She began to cry. She held him tightly. "Come on. Let's go home. I guarantee you'll never have to see this people again." Another person began to cry. "Oh, Lils! You're back. I'm sorry for every thing I've done. I've been horrible. Oh, please forgive me. I hate it here. He abuses me. Take me with you. Please?" Petunia sobbed out. Lily stared hard at her. She was being sincere. Suddenly, Lily broke into a smile and Harry watched wide-eyed as she hugged Petunia. "Start Packing! We're gonna hit the road." Harry and Petunia finished packing and they drove off in Petunia's car. As soon as they turned, they saw a surprised face and then heard metal hit skin and bone.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please R/R. I'd love it if you did and-HA HA! IF YOU REALLY BELIEVE I'M ENDING IT HERE YOUR VERY GULLIBLE! READ ON! P.S. I NEED NAMES LIKE THE MARAUDERS NICKNAMES FOR 2 GIRLS AND 4 BOYS! GIVE ME IDEAS IN REVIEWS! ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!  
  
Lily leapt out of the car. She knew that face anywhere. She knelt by the body. "James? James? Are you okay?" Harry got down beside her. He handed her his wand. She carefully healed his wounds and revived him. "Lily . . . You're here. I hoped you we-" he started in a weak voice before falling unconscious. She helped him in the car. She turned around to see a worried Dumbledore with a sighing Madame Promfey. She smiled faintly and opened the door and Madame Promfey fixed him up. Petunia was fascinated. "All done. Bring him back to Hogwarts." They all got into a car and Dumbledore transported it back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily sat by a sleeping James as she began to remember their years at Hogwarts. She sighed and started to watch them in her head.  
  
James looked into her eyes as she sighed in content. He leaned into kiss her. Before his lips touched hers-  
  
BRING! BRING! Stupid alarm clock. Lily yawned and got up. This was it. Last year she was the ugly ducking whose head was on fire. This year, however, she was the beautiful swan. Long Blood Red hair curling down to her waist(Her hair was darker and she'd lost weight.) Her skin was shaved smooth and pale white. She was also very, very strong. And her eyes were a lovely sparkling green that glowed. As Lily finished dressing her mother came to tell her that they would be leaving soon so would she please get her things and get in the car. Today she would go back to Hogwarts for her fifth year.  
  
As soon as she got on the train she hid in the compartment reserved for the head girl and her best friends. Luckily, Lily was her good friend. At that moment Sarah Parker walked in wearing her Head Girl badge pinned to her robes with a smile on her face. She hugged Lily. "Lils! It's wonderful to see you again." She eyed Lily, who was hiding her hair with a baseball cap and her robes were baggy. Oh, well.  
  
Lily sighed and wiped away a tear as she finished that memory. The next one was IT. The moment in her life where everything changed. All because of a single Quidditch match.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? Please Review. I need those names so don't forget. I'd like to say a quick Thank you to these people who reviewed and gave me my second six reviews:  
  
Ghetto-Were you too lazy to sign in? How was this chapter?  
  
Ghost Dancer-I'll read your 'fickys'. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the review! Oh, and Herm comes back as a ghost so I think her marauder name will be Ghost Dancer!  
  
Sophie W. ()- More is my middle name!  
  
allriders- I'm hurt! I post often enough to make up for short chapters! You know, If I were very strong willed, I'd call that a flame and DELETE it! Meanie . . .::Sob::  
  
Manisha Patil- Sorry I killed her. Don't worry, you'll see more of her.  
  
Sstigerlily386-Was this a cliffhanger? How did you like my joke? C'mon, I wouldn't do that. ::Grins slyly with fingers crossed and a mischievous grin.::  
  
Thats it! Thanks a mil everyone!  
  
STARDREAMER666 


	4. ?

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge  
  
Chapter 4: The Quidditch match  
  
Time flew by and James had a new girlfriend, Courtney Pane (Her last name described her well), and their relationship . . . James loved her and she went out with him because he was popular, Captain of the Quidditch team, and cuter than cute. She actually hated his guts. Today was the 2nd Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
"And the match begins! James Potter grabs the quaffle and- OH! HE SCORES! 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The match went on with James scoring (A/N and not the way some people with sick minds may think if that doesn't sound right) when- the crowd gasped. All seven Slytherins came at with brooms and bats. They assaulted him until he fell sailing 100 ft. down.  
  
* * *  
  
And then everyone started screaming and running around. They stopped yelling and returned to the dorms at Mcgonagall's command. Then Lily snuck out to the hospital wing. She heard voices.  
  
"Some of his wounds can't be healed by magic. He's lost a lot of blood. He'll be in here for 6 weeks!" A sigh.  
  
"We'll allow visitors tomorrow."  
  
"Actually, warn them. He's blind. He may never see again." Lily ran back to her dorm and cried herself to sleep.  
  
As she neared the Infirmary the next morning she heard Courtney breaking up with him all because he was blind. As Lily walked in and Courtney walked out Lily let down her hair and took off her robes so she was wearing her tight Tommy girl Tee and her bell bottoms. James was crying. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
* * *  
  
James knew he was blind. He heard someone take a deep breath. "Hello?" an angelic voice rang in his ears. "I'm sorry about what happened. I don't believe we've met." A smooth, gentle hand took his.  
  
"I know who you are. What's even worse is that the rest of the school doesn't care. Only your friends do. I'm really sorry." That brought more tears. Her hand reached up and wiped them away.  
  
"I have to leave now."  
  
In a weak voice he asked, "Will you come visit everyday?" She said yes and left. She kept her promise.  
  
Over the next month she helped him with his homework, kept him company, and over all, took care of him. She and him both fell in love with each other, but were to afraid to admit it. The day James was out of the Infirmary she skipped classes to take him out to the quidditch field where she taught him to walk and run. At first he was slow and clumsy but near dinner time he got the hang of it. It began to rain. He suddenly began to tickle her. She laughed and managed to push him away.  
  
"C'mon, James let's go inside." She grabbed his hand and they ran back into the castle. She gave him a little push into the hall where his friends were waiting. She hurried away before the saw her. Then she walked in and joined her friends.  
  
James was talking with his friends, Sirius, Remus, and peter(A/N He doesn't deserve for his name to be capitalized!).  
  
"Guys, I met a girl. About a minute after Courtney left from breaking up with me. She has the voice of an angel . . ." Then he realized something. "Crap! Thats all I know about her. Will you guys help me find out at least her name? I at least want to know a little about the girl I'm in love with." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Let's get to work . . ."  
  
  
  
Lily sighed in the chair. She took her husband's hand. She remembered. She should actually thank Snape for making that rude comment. She wiped away a tear. Get better James, she thought.  
  
  
  
So? Sorry I haven't updated. My brother is 17 and he's going to college next year and his deadline for applications is soon so he was always on the internet if he wasn't sleeping, eating, or filling out applications he'd printed off the internet. It's been really crazy. So, I hope you like this chapter and I need those names! I'd like to say thank you to my recent 4 reviewers:  
  
A-man () - Sorry. She'll come back.  
  
A-man () -Thank you.  
  
la2ur2a- Thanks a mil! You really think so? Any pointers on how it should go?  
  
zib ()- Thank you for the review. Read my future chapters!  
  
  
  
THANKS PEOPLE!!!!!!!  
  
StarDreamer666 


	5. ?

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge

Chapter 5: Author's Note

Hey People! Okay, I just uploaded these 6 chapters at once. Sorry if it's kinda confusing! Thanks!

Sincerely,

StarDreamer666 


	6. DISCOVERED!

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge

Chapter 6: Discovered

The school of Hogwarts . . . And boy was it HOT!(A/N I had to read my 4 year old sister a powerpuff girl book called "Snow-Off" and the first line in every show and book is, "The city of Townesville . . ." sorry.) The hot and sweaty 5th year Gryffindors trudged to their last class, potions with the Slytherins and the potions professor, Finch Critter, with aching bones and drooping eyelids. Lily rubbed her eyes as she got to the door leading to her worst nightmare. James was already sitting quietly at his desk. For the past 2 weeks he and his silly friends had tried everything to discover the identity of the girl James was so taken with. They had held a talk show, a singing contest, interviews . . . but Lily never went to these events for fear that James might reject her when he found out who she was. Little did they know that James new crush was the quiet redhead who sat in the back corner. Today she decided to take a seat in the front row, where Courtney usually sat. _That'll show her,_ Lily thought snidely. A few minutes later Courtney came in. She stopped dead in front of Lily. 

"What are you doing? The 'losers' corner is back there." she said, irritated. Lily stood up angrily, walked up to Courtney, and grabbed her by the collar. 

"Don't mess with me." she whispered quietly into Courtney's ear. Courtney pushed away and rolled her eyes, but didn't push it and went to pick another seat. Just then Professor Critter walked in. 

"Today class, we will be making the Love Potion." The students gasped, but didn't protest. They began making the potion.

"Sirius, could you help me cut up my ginger roots, I don't want to cut off my fingers." James asked his friend. Snape heard.

"Just because you decided to break rules and get into a fight doesn't mean you should be lazy." Snape snarled. The Slytherins laughed. Lily stood up and her cap fell off. Her robes came open to reveal a slim waist. She was wearing flares with a semi-tight shirt that said:

Princess

goddess

Angel

all of the above

There was a check next to the last one. A few students gasped. She glared.

"You fucking bastard! You and those damn Slytherins did that to him! If anyone is lazy it's you because you can't win a freaking quidditch match without nearly killing the star player on the other team!" She paused and took a deep breath. She was about to go on when Critter stopped her.

"Detention, Evans, for using inappropriate language. Be in my office at 8 'o clock. End of story." Lily let out a shriek of frusteration and stomped out of the classroom. All was silent. James was going through shock. So was Sirius, except for a different reason.

"Man she is hot! Why have I not dated Lily Evans before? Who _is _Lily Evans? 'Cause she just swore badly in front of the potions teacher. Wow." James stomped on Sirius' foot.

"That was my mystery girl. And she just stood up for me, swore for me, and walked out for me!" James said excitedly. Sirius' eyes went wide. 

"Let's go find her!" Forgetting it was potions class Sirius dragged James and Remus out to follow her. They found her in her dorm throwing objects to vent her anger. Sirius ducked as a vase was chucked at the door when he opened it. It went flying over his head and they heard it crash into a million pieces as it the common room floor. Sirius sighed in relief.

"Could've taken my head off. Where are your manners? Or is this how you always greet people?" he scolded playfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She stopped dead when she saw James. "Why are you here?" She whispered frozen, another vase in her hand.

"I love you, Lily." 

How was it? Review, please! Thank you everybody!

StarDreamer666


	7. A Battle

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge

Chapter 7: James wakes up

The vase slipped from her hand. It fell with a loud crash.

"What?!" she whispered disbelievingly. she took a few steps forward so she was just a foot away.

"I love you, Lily." He repeated. She stared and then she kissed him. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he _saw _a beautiful redhead girl. He grinned.

Lily sighed. She remembered that so well. 3 years later they had gotten married. A year after that they had Harry. 

"Lily?" James' weak voice issued from below her.

"Your awake!" He smiled.

"How is Harry?" She burst into tears. 

"He's so grown up! He's just the perfect son!" she said joyfully. A crash echoed through the halls, so swift and sudden. Harry burst into the room, gasping for breath. 

"Voldemort is here!" An evil cackle issued from down the hall. James leapt out of bed. Seconds later Voldemort appeared. He grinned and raised his wand. No one would forget this battle.

Hours later, Voldemort lay dead. Harry grimaced.

"Serves him right." he said then kicked him. "What should we do with it?"

James looked thoughtful. 

"Leave him. We'll deal later." after hugging, they went to celebrate. Ah, but little did they know. Voldemort wasn't really dead. 

It was really short, I know, but thats the end. LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: A COSTLY DEFEAT hoped ya liked it! please R/R! Thanx! C U L8ER!

G2G, bye!

Devils_Rose16

THANK YOU PEOPLE! 3 Ya!


	8. A Battle

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge

Chapter 7: James wakes up

The vase slipped from her hand. It fell with a loud crash.

"What?!" she whispered disbelievingly. she took a few steps forward so she was just a foot away.

"I love you, Lily." He repeated. She stared and then she kissed him. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he _saw _a beautiful redhead girl. He grinned.

Lily sighed. She remembered that so well. 3 years later they had gotten married. A year after that they had Harry. 

"Lily?" James' weak voice issued from below her.

"Your awake!" He smiled.

"How is Harry?" She burst into tears. 

"He's so grown up! He's just the perfect son!" she said joyfully. A crash echoed through the halls, so swift and sudden. Harry burst into the room, gasping for breath. 

"Voldemort is here!" An evil cackle issued from down the hall. James leapt out of bed. Seconds later Voldemort appeared. He grinned and raised his wand. No one would forget this battle.

Hours later, Voldemort lay dead. Harry grimaced.

"Serves him right." he said then kicked him. "What should we do with it?"

James looked thoughtful. 

"Leave him. We'll deal later." after hugging, they went to celebrate. Ah, but little did they know. Voldemort wasn't really dead. 

It was really short, I know, but thats the end. LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: A COSTLY DEFEAT hoped ya liked it! please R/R! Thanx! C U L8ER!

G2G, bye!

Devils_Rose16

THANK YOU PEOPLE! 3 Ya!


	9. A Battle

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge

Chapter 7: James wakes up

The vase slipped from her hand. It fell with a loud crash.

"What?!" she whispered disbelievingly. she took a few steps forward so she was just a foot away.

"I love you, Lily." He repeated. She stared and then she kissed him. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he _saw _a beautiful redhead girl. He grinned.

Lily sighed. She remembered that so well. 3 years later they had gotten married. A year after that they had Harry. 

"Lily?" James' weak voice issued from below her.

"Your awake!" He smiled.

"How is Harry?" She burst into tears. 

"He's so grown up! He's just the perfect son!" she said joyfully. A crash echoed through the halls, so swift and sudden. Harry burst into the room, gasping for breath. 

"Voldemort is here!" An evil cackle issued from down the hall. James leapt out of bed. Seconds later Voldemort appeared. He grinned and raised his wand. No one would forget this battle.

Hours later, Voldemort lay dead. Harry grimaced.

"Serves him right." he said then kicked him. "What should we do with it?"

James looked thoughtful. 

"Leave him. We'll deal later." after hugging, they went to celebrate. Ah, but little did they know. Voldemort wasn't really dead. 

It was really short, I know, but thats the end. LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: A COSTLY DEFEAT hoped ya liked it! please R/R! Thanx! C U L8ER!

G2G, bye!

Devils_Rose16

THANK YOU PEOPLE! 3 Ya!


End file.
